Tampines North
Tampines North, is a new town of Singapore. Housing Blocks It consists of several blocks: *Block 401-490B *Block 491A-495F *Block 496A-496G *Block 497A-497L *Block 498A-498M *Block 499A-499C Tampines Ria is a HDB internal blocks, that is not designated as BTO or DBSS. Only the Tampines GreenEdge is considered part of the HDB Build-To-Order (BTO). The next phase of the Tampines North development will consist of: *Park West District (601-607C(U/C), 608A-611(U/C), 612-614B(U/C), 615A-617D(U/C)) *Park East District (658A- 660D(U/C), 661-665D(U/C), 666A-670D(U/C), 671-674D(U/C), 675A-679D(U/C)) *Boulevard District (618-627B(U/C), 628A-631D(U/C), 632-640D(U/C), 641A-646(U/C), 647-651D(U/C), 652-657D(U/C)) *Green Walk District (680-682D(U/C), 683-684D(U/C), 685A-687D(U/C), 688-690D(U/C)) History Before 1997, it was located at Eunos GRC. Between 1997 and 2001, it was located at Pasir Ris GRC under Pasir Ris South. With the further development and growth of Tampines North, it was now in Tampines GRC and was renamed back to Tampines North. Parks There are several parks in Tampines North. These include SunPlaza Park and Tampines North Park. Another park is Tampines Quarry Park, which originally was a sand quarry. As time passed, rain water filled the quarry. It is the only park in Tampines that is not equipped with any facilities, but this park is still popular among residents living nearby. There are no signs to the park and there is no entrance as it is hidden among the greenery. There are hidden pathways to enter. In future, there will be mainly 2 new main parks in Tampines Town, namely Tampines Boulevard Park and Tampines North Quarry Park which will be located at the future Tampines North New Town. There will also be more new neighbourhood parks added in the future in both Tampines Town and Tampines North New Town together with the developments in the area. Shopping Residents can do their shopping at Blocks 476 and 477 of the Tampines North area, known as Tampines N4 Neighbourhood Street. There is a NTUC FairPrice store at Tampines, called NTUC FairPrice Tampines Block 475. Transportation Residents can take service 293 from Tampines North to Tampines Bus Interchange. Education There are two primary schools in Tampines North (Gongshang and Tampines North), two secondary schools (Dunman and East View) and one junior college (Tampines JC). However, East View Secondary School will be closing down in 2019. Dunman Secondary School Dunman Secondary School (Abbreviation: DMN) is an autonomous co-educational secondary school in Singapore. The school was founded in 1963, and is located in Tampines in the eastern part of Singapore. Dunman Secondary School was founded in 1963 as Dunman Integrated Secondary School, with Mr Au Keng Chu as the first principal. The school was named after Thomas Dunman, the first Commissioner of Police in Singapore from 1856–1871. It was the first integrated school in Singapore—an experiment to develop a common educational experience for children of different races and languages. Dunman Secondary Integrated School was situated at Haig Road and shared a large field with Dunman High School and Dunman Primary School. Pupils were enrolled into the school even as the building was under construction. Nine English-stream secondary one classes were conducted at Matter West Vocational Institute while three Malay-stream secondary one classes were at Tun Seri Lanang school. Mr Felix Chew and Mr Abdul Kadir headed the respective schools. The completed school consisted of three buildings. The main building had four floors of airy classrooms and staff rooms. The science laboratories were in a shorter building opposite the main building. Next to the laboratories was a strip of garden where the science teachers grew plants used in the botany class. The school hall was one floor above the canteen or "tuck-shop" (as it was called then). On 21 July 1964, a race riot broke out in Singapore but the school was spared as classes were not in session. However, six weeks later, fresh riots broke out at Joo Chiat area, two kilometres from the school. For students whose parents did not came by, Mr. Au organised the teachers and staffs to ferry them home. The neighbours who lived around the school were to be commended for their kindness and help. When the news of the riots broke, all the canteen operators fled. Thus during the ordeal, there were no foods or drinks for the staffs and students. It was the neighbours of all races who brought biscuits, drinks and other foods. In the 1970s, Dunman Secondary students initiated put up a Youth Day performance, and the school was invited to put up the same item for that year’s National Day Parade for its impressive work. It was a rare honour as Dunman was the only school invited to do so that year. A new academic building was erected in 1971 to meet the needs of the students. The former Dunmanite’s Association (FDA) was formed in 1985, and the PCCG programme was piloted. Dunman Focus, a quarterly newsletter, also made its debut. The Students' Council was formed as a replacement to the Prefectorial Board. On 20 May 1990, Dunman Secondary School relocated to its new campus at Tampines Street 45. A new block of classrooms was completed in the 1990s and the school went single-session. In 2007, Dunman Secondary School was selected for upgrading works under the Ministry of Education's Programme for Rebuilding and Improving Existing Schools (PRIME) from 2007 to 2009. Upgraded works include the school hall, which was expanded to double its capacity with air-conditioning systems installed, as well as a new indoor sports hall. The school's alumni is Teo Pei Ling and Cara Goh. East View Secondary School East View Secondary School (Abbreviation: EVSS) is a government secondary school located in Tampines, Singapore that offers Secondary 1-4/5 classes. East View Secondary School was founded on 2 January 1987 at Tampines Secondary School, occupying 14 classrooms in the afternoon session. The school had 4 Express stream and 6 Normal stream classes, taught by 13 teachers and 4 admin staff. Six months later, the school shifted to its new premises at 3 Tampines Street 42 (3 bus stops away from Tampines bus interchange) in June 1987 but was not officially opened until 24 March 1990 by the late Dr. Tay Eng Soon, then Senior Minister Of State for Education and Member of Parliament for Eunos GRC. The occasion was commemorated by the school with a $1000 donation to the The Community Chest of Singapore and $1000 to the National Kidney Foundation. The school has also contributed to many public events. Mr Ee Chye Heng was retired in 2010 and was replaced by Ms Lau Wan Sze. Ms Teo Geok Sian was the former vice-principal of East View Secondary having been cameoed on the first few days in 2010. Timothy Mok had went to East View Secondary School during the first few weeks. The alumni is Chen Sheng An, Valerie Chiok and Lynnette Tan. Gallery 26866271_332654617239552_262966742861479936_n.jpg 26872876_2073600059552067_9082407628197330944_n.jpg 26869771_2039153182778582_1909567572475379712_n.jpg 26865763_1830861230317314_7624885780237778944_n.jpg 26872036_416150585488935_6362463792361635840_n.jpg 21433663_1513868142023023_5545194420023853056_n.jpg|Tampines Ria Future Tampines North is envisioned to be a new "green shoot" and extension of Tampines Town. The vision for Tampines North is "Tampines in Bloom: Budding Communities within a Green Tapestry". Guided by this vision, Tampines North will capitalise on its existing greenery and proximity to Tampines Town to create an attractive living environment, through five key strategies. These strategies are designed around a striking ‘leaf’ concept and include: *A 7.5 ha meandering Boulevard Park that will form the green spine for Tampines North, providing a scenic and seamless connection between Sun Plaza Park in the south to Sungei Api Api in the north; *A "Blossoms Walk" within the Boulevard Park to create a local yet distinct identity; *A 10 ha Quarry Park which could connect to Pasir Ris Town in the future; *A seamless pedestrian and cycling network that will weave through the various housing districts, enabling residents to cycle and walk around Tampines North with convenient links to the main activity spine; and *A new distinctive landmark mixed development comprising both commercial and residential uses, and integrated with a bus interchange. Category:Tampines